


Chaos and Destruction

by Fantasy_Queen360



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Avocados, Be aware of this before complaining about Yaoi, Beerus falls in love with a dude, Family Trouble, Fights, Fruit, Gay, Homosexual, Legs, Love, M/M, Mortal turned God, Romance, This story has gay things in it, falls in love, green - Freeform, mentor, student, teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Queen360/pseuds/Fantasy_Queen360
Summary: Beerus was simply minding his business, after having Bulma try to force someone on him, when a strange character comes to Satan City and threatens to destroy it if not granted a fight with Goku and Vegeta. Seeing how strong they are, Beerus offers his hand in the fight, and soon realizes that this character was so much more than what the God of Destruction could handle. Eventually, Beerus has to put his pride to the side in order to achieve something that may change his entire life.





	1. The Strange Contender

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Dragon Ball Fanfiction, and I haven't been in the fandom that long ;_; please leave feedback on how I did.

Although the sun was shining bright, the ocean waves sparkled with dazzling lights, and the smell of food wafted in the air with the scent of tempting sweetness, Beerus was miserable. Why? Because while he was only interested in eating the delicious cake Bulma had baked, or the sizzling tempura sitting on a plate, everybody was bothering him to get a consort. He was the God of Destruction, for Pete’s sake, why would he need anybody?! Unfortunately, he liked Bulma, and, for once, didn’t want to hurt her feelings. So, he entertained her…meddling.

“Come on, Beerus,” Bulma cawed at him while he sipped on some ramen, “You will like her, trust me! She’s very pretty, and so so nice!”

“So is Chroana, but I have no interest in her,” Beerus grumbled, “So why should this girl be any different?”

“She’s a good cook!” 

“Oh, well, that is something to look forward to then.”

“Bulma!” Vegeta stomped over to his blue-haired wife, and nagged, “What did I say about trying to set up the God of Destruction with somebody?!”

“Oh, hush Vegeta,” Bulma stuck out her tongue, “Everybody needs a little someone in their life! I’m sure Beerus is lonely, from his millions of years in existence. He needs someone to comfort him!”

“And a mortal girl would do that?! Come on, woman, have some sense!”

“Calm down, Vegeta,” Beerus growled, “I already told Bulma I would meet this woman. I’ll see if she’s good enough to be my concubine.”

“Concubine?!” Bulma’s eyes went wide, then she breathed out and said, “At least it’s something. Oh, look! Here she comes now!”

Beerus looked up to see a petite, young woman with flowing black hair and pink cheeks. She seemed to shake as she approached and bowed towards Beerus. “Huh,” the cat god smiled slyly, “Bulma was right. You are very pretty, especially for a human. What is your name?”

“Uh-um,” the girl shakily said, “My name is Ichigo, Mister Beerus.”

“Ichigo? What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl,” Beerus said in a flirty manner, “Now, tell me a little about yourself. I already know you like cooking, which is very important to me, but what else do you like to do?”

“Oh, nothing really,” Ichigo giggled slightly, “Cooking is my life.”

“Oh, I see. Um, do you like fighting?”

“Goodness me, absolutely not! I favor myself as a pacifist.”

Beerus turned to Bulma and said, “Get this woman out of my sight. She’s incredibly boring, and a God of Destruction can’t date a woman who doesn’t even like fighting! I get back from a day of destroying planets, and I have to get back to this woman nagging me because I squished a bug!”

“You didn’t even give her a chance!”

“I did, and I didn’t like her!”

While Ichigo ran off to cry with Chi-Chi and Videl, Bulma and Beerus continued to go at each other while Vegeta stood to the side shaking his head. Goku walked up to his friendly rival and asked, “Did Bulma really expect that to work? I thought Beerus cared about nothing but his food, us, and Shin.”

“You know how she is,” Vegeta groaned, “Always meddling where she shouldn’t be. Too bad she’s so strong-headed that she can’t take a hint.”

“I am impressed with Beerus though.” Vegeta stared at Goku, who explained, “He hasn’t threatened to destroy anything yet!”

“Seriously,” Beerus started screeching, “If you try to hook me up with another mortal woman one more time, I’m going to destroy all women of the universe!”

“I stand corrected.”

Eventually, Bulma finally gave up arguing with Beerus, and went to join the other mortal women in the kitchen. Meanwhile, Beerus plopped onto a fold-down chair and basked in the sunlight. 

Back in the age where Beerus had first come into existence and was first tasked with being the God of Destruction, he had many concubines. Yes, he didn’t have much time for them due to destroying planets and training with Whis, but Beerus would frequently go to planets and bring back a woman for entertainment. However, after a couple hundred women nagged him during his naps and took away his food, Beerus began to resent women period. He hasn’t had a concubine or a companion besides Whis in over a couple hundred thousand years. The only thing that would excite him at this point was food and a good fight. Yet, Bulma was right. Beerus was starting to get bored and a little lonely, so maybe he could try finding another concubine. He was definitely gonna raise his standards, though. This time, he not only wanted a woman that was mute, but he wanted somebody that could excite him. Somebody to make him wild. Somebody that would prove to be quite entertaining. 

As Beerus was self-reflecting, Mr. Satan ran to Goku and Vegeta, who were standing nearby. The bushy-haired man was sweating profusely, and panting harder than a dog after a long run. “Goku! Vegeta! You have to come right away!”

Goku cocked his head, “Why? What’s going on?”

“It’s Satan City!” Mr. Satan panted, “It’s being destroyed!”

“What?!” Goku asked, “By what? What’s going on?!”

“I don’t know, but they're really powerful. The people have already started calling them The Jade Ninja. All I remember is a green figure blasting into the city, and destroying entire towers! It might even destroy the world!”

“Why aren’t you doing anything about it?” Vegeta asked, “Aren’t you the greatest fighter in the world?”

“W-well…they asked for you guys.”

Goku’s eyes went wide as he asked, “What do you mean?” Beerus had opened his eyes and listened in on the conversation. This was starting to get interesting.

“The creature, ninja, whatever it is, said that they heard that there were Saiyans on Earth. Knowing how powerful they are, the ninja wanted to fight them specifically, and threatened to destroy the entire city if they don’t turn up.” Mr. Satan took a deep breath, “As you can see, the ninja has already started destroying everything.”

“Alright!” Goku’s face lit up, “If this Jade Ninja wants a fight, then they’ll get one! Come on, Vegeta, the ninja asked for both of us!”

“If you don’t mind,” Beerus stood up and walked over to the Saiyans, “I would like to come along. Just to watch. I would like to see how your fighting has improved against a city-destroying green ninja.”

“Very well,” Goku grinned widely, “It’s a shame you won’t be fighting with us, though. I’m sure it will be really fun!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Beerus shrugged and smirked, “Just try to not destroy the city even more. I don’t feel like fixing it.” He turned to his teacher, who was chatting with Bulma. “Oi, Whis! There’s a ninja destroying a city, and I’m going to watch Goku and Vegeta fight it. Want to come?”

Whis paused his conversation, and asked, “Will there be food involved?”

“We can get some.”

“Alright,” Whis smiled, “Then count me in!”

“I want to watch too!” Chi-Chi, Videl, Gohan, and Bulma all gathered together. Bulma announced, “We all want to come along!”

“Fine,” Vegeta groaned and began walking away, “Let’s all go and fight this Jade Ninja, which probably would only take a couple of minutes anyway.”

Everyone gathered their things and made their way to Satan City, with Beerus and Whis following close behind. Hopefully, this fight would be interesting, and take his mind off possible concubines and such. If it wasn’t, then Beerus would just try to drown his thoughts in some nice food from one of the restaurants.

\--------------------------

Unfortunately, there won’t be any restaurants for Whis and Beerus to enjoy. By the time everyone had arrived, almost the entire city was destroyed. Buildings stood half as tall as before, cars were blown to pieces, and fires were all over. People everywhere were screaming and running, and the reporters did their best to stick to the streets and keep their cameras high to the sky. Worst of all, it looked like the restaurants had been demolished. 

“Jade Ninja!” Mr. Satan marched onto the street and yelled into the air, “I have brought your contenders! Now, come and face us! You wanted a fight, so come and fight us!”

All of a sudden, the group saw a bright green light flash from the ground. The light came from the ground, and curved towards the group. The light ended right in front of Vegeta and Goku, and it dissipated to reveal a figure clothed in dark green. It was a sight Beerus had never seen before.

The figure stood up, and immeadiately dazzled Beerus. The ninja had dark green cloth wrapped around its head, hiding everything but deep, sparkling green eyes that seemed to stare into your soul, and a small mole peeking from under their right eye. They wore a dark green crop top, with a diamond shaped boob window and long sleeves that clung to their skin. The crop top revealed some luscious, sculpted abs on lime-green skin. The ninja had a slim torso, but their legs were a different story. Although the dark green pants were baggy and stuffed into light green boots, it was clear that the ninja considered everyday leg day. The slim torso devolved into a shapely hour-glass figure, and their hips were as round as smooth as a ball. Their thighs were large as well, but it was more hidden under the pants. In summary, the Jade Ninja was hot as hell, and Beerus was intrigued. Quite intrigued, in fact. 

“If you want this city to remain at least a little bit intact,” the ninja said in a slightly high-pitched ethereal voice as they pointed a finger in the Saiyans’ direction, “Then come and fight me! Win, and I shall spare your precious city. Lose,” the ninja chuckled, “and then I will destroy this pathetic planet. What do you say?”

“Looks like we don’t have a say in the matter,” Goku said coyly, “Okay, we accept your challenge! Now, where shall we—“

The ninja didn’t let Goku finish. As soon as Goku had accepted their challenge, the ninja brought up a leg and performed a side kick on Goku. The kick pushed Goku out of town in a flash. The rest of the group stood in disbelief, and stared at the ninja. Vegeta readied his fist, and hurled it towards the ninja. The Jade Ninja simply blocked the blow with their knee. Vegeta kept throwing his fists at the elusive stranger in green, but the Jade Ninja either dodged or blocked each blow with ease. Eventually, the Jade Ninja sped behind Vegeta and kicked the back of his head. A small part of Vegeta’s skull went flying. Beerus was impressed.

Goku sped towards the ninja in a flash of light, but the ninja flew to the center of the demolished city with great ease. Soon, Goku reached the ninja with his fist straight out, but the ninja simply kicked him into the ground. Vegeta recovered from the previous kick, and sped towards the ninja from behind. The Jade Ninja simply flew high into the air, and proceeded to rocket down towards the pair, slamming them into the earth. This slam caused the ground to rise like a tsunami. Every blow the two Saiyans dealt was blocked by either the ninja’s knee or shin. It was as if the ninja was basing every attack they had on their legs. Beerus found that quite interesting, and a bit attractive.

“Wow,” Bulma remarked as the group watched the ninja bring a knee to Goku’s face and a flying roundhouse kick to Vegeta, “That girl sure knows how to use her legs?”

“Bulma,” Chichi asked, “How do you know that’s a girl? We can’t see their face, so we can’t tell.”

“Do you really think a man could get legs like that?” Chichi did not respond, but instead raised her eyebrows as they watched the ninja raise their foot and pound Vegeta into the ground. Bulma smiled and said, “That’s what I thought. That’s obviously a woman, and she’s pounding our husbands to the ground!”

“A woman, eh?” Beerus hadn’t considered the Jade Ninja’s gender, but it did make sense. They sounded like a woman, and the figure certainly added to the imagination. Of course, the ninja was flat-chested, but Beerus didn’t care. He hadn’t felt this excited since his fight with Goku. Of course, he thought as the ninja performed a spinning kick on the Saiyan pair and caused them to go flying in opposite directions, there’s no way this woman could surpass the God of Destruction. But, she could provide as a good distraction. “Alright,” he purred to himself as the ninja hipbumped Vegeta into the side of a building, “I’ll give you a chance, sweetheart.”

“Excuse me?!” The Jade Ninja and the Saiyans paused their brawl and turned to Beerus, who shouted, “Why waste your time with a couple of Saiyans, when you could fight the God of Destruction


	2. The Jade Ninja

The Jade Ninja looked down at Beerus, and their eyes lit up. “A God of Destruction?” The Jade Ninja floated down to the ground, and slowly walked towards the god. “Well,” the ninja said, “it certainly should pose more of a challenge than these two Saiyans.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Beerus smiled coyly, “Now, shall I start, or let you throw the first punch? Either way works with me.”

“You could go first,” the ninja winked, “I wouldn’t want to hurt you too badly, now.”

“You wouldn’t,” Beerus laughed, “But very well.” At that, Beerus transported behind the Jade Ninja and landed a chop on the ninja’s back. The ninja immediately recoiled. The god threw his fist towards the ninja, and was blocked by a raised knee. Beerus kept throwing his arms at the ninja, only to keep being blocked by the legs. “I see you know how to work your legs,” the god said with a sultry voice, “but do you know how to work anything else?”

“Oh,” the ninja raised their eyebrows, “You mean working something like this?” The Jade Ninja proceeded to swiftly fly to the side and bumped Beerus’s hip with their own. Beerus flew into the ground, but managed to land on his feet. “I hope that’s hard enough for you,” the ninja yelled as their eyes lit up with excitement.

“Not really,” Beerus yelled back as he readied his feet, “You’re going to have to try a little harder than that!” The ninja squinted their eyes, and blasted towards Beerus in a flash of green. Their feet were pointed straight for his face. However, it was easily deflected. The pair flew back up in the air, and began to spar some more. Each punch that Beerus threw, the ninja blocked. Each kick the ninja thrusted, the god dodged. Soon, it was looking like a battle of equal merit and skill, the contestants fighting for a higher standing in the battle.

“He’s not taking this seriously.” The women gasped as they turned to an unamused Vegeta. “He’s using barely any of his power, yet he’s acting like he’s fighting as hard as he can. What’s the point of pretending?”

“Yea,” Goku wondered, “We all know that even though that ninja was a tough match, Beerus could easily take them down in one tap. What is he doing?”

“It looks like he’s flirting.”

“What?!” The mortals turned to Whis, and Vegeta asked, “What are you talking about?! Why would the God of Destruction be flirting with this ninja person?! And how is fighting considered flirting?!”

“Oh, come on now,” Whis moaned, “We all know what Saiyan women are like, so fighting would be the highest form of flattery. But it seems pretty clear that Beerus is interested in the ninja woman, and could possibly be planning on taking her back to our planet.”

“Beerus would really do that?!”

“Yes, Bulma. You see, even though Beerus loves nothing more than food, what he likes in a woman is a good fighting spirit. Someone to excite him, or to keep him entertained. However,” Whis placed a finger on his mouth in thought, “Women with fighting spirit also tend to argue and talk back a lot, so this relationship won’t last long. In fact, if she persists without respecting his power, he might even destroy her right here and now.”

“Then he needs to hurry up and destroy her!” Mr. Satan marched up to Whis, “This woman is destroying my city, and she needs to be done away with! I don’t care if she gets killed, banished, chased away, whisked away, or whatever! She’s. Destroying. Everything!!”

“So does Master Beerus, but I don’t see you all having a problem with that.” Before anyone could retort, Whis added, “Besides, he’s just bored. He needs a woman to spice up his life every now and then, no matter if he’s the God of Destruction or not.”

Back at the fight, the ninja was fighting with much more intensity. Beerus was entertained, but not enough. He needed to see what kind of face held those beautiful green eyes. He had fun playing along with this mysterious stranger, but enough was enough. Beerus proceeded to wrap his arm around the ninja, and brought them close. “This was fun,” Beerus whispered seductively, “wasn’t it?” He could see the ninja glowing red under the mask, and feel the warmth from the ninja’s slender body radiating against his own. Under all circumstances, Beerus was going to make this ninja his. He wanted to wake up to those eyes when he took naps, and he wanted to hold their hand as they watched planets explode. Well, probably not that much commitment, honestly. He was probably just going to have some physical fun before throwing her into space. So, she’s a woman, Beerus thought, that’s decided. “Now,” the god said as he threw the ninja into a dip and brushed his hand against their face, “Let’s see what beautiful face lays under this mask, my fair, strong madam.”

Beerus had reached his finger under the hood, when the ninja grabbed his hand with an alarming force. The ninja’s eyes lit with fire, and they asked, “What did you just call me?”

“Um, b-beautiful?” Beerus wasn’t scared, just confused. “Fair? Strong?” What was going on?

The ninja’s aura glowed a bright neon green, and they roared, “I can’t believe you would call me that! How stupid are you?!” Before the god could react, the ninja raised a foot, and kicked Beerus into the sky. As Beerus rocketed into the air, the ninja transported on top of him and slammed him into the earth. The pair skidded along the ground, leaving a chasm behind. As Beerus skidded on his back, the ninja threw a fury of fists in his face. Finally, the fighting duo slowed to a stop. Goku and Vegeta flew down to Beerus’s level as Whis transported the humans to their location.

“God of Destruction my ass!” The ninja furiously stomped on the ground, leaving a crater. “You’re more blind than a bat! What kind of man flirts with someone like that, only to make such a stupid mistake as that?! It’s downright piggish, is what that is!”

“And who are you,” Beerus started growling with fury, “To talk to me like that?! I was trying to compliement you, but all you did was throw it back in my face! In the form of a fist!” He slowly stood up and glowered at the ninja with glowing eyes, “Now, tell me why I shouldn’t destroy you right here and now.”

“I don’t care if you destroy me,” the ninja screeched, “Hell, destroy my planet if you want! I don’t care! But you clearly don’t seem to get it.” The ninja started to unravel the cloth covering their face, “But you clearly don’t get what I’m trying to say. In fact, what you said wasn’t a compliement at all! It was the biggest insult of all time!”

“And why is that?! Why is calling you a beautiful, fair, strong woman an insult! I’m a god, that should be the highest form of flattery you have ever received!”

“Because,” the ninja finally unraveled the cloth to reveal a smooth, green face with a sharp chin and a slightly long nose, and he spoke in a deep, gravely voice, “There is no way in hell I would accept being called a woman, no matter how beautiful or strong, because I am a man!”


	3. Avocado Beauty

After the stranger’s proclamation, everyone stood there in shock. Even Whis couldn’t prevent his eyes from growing wide and his jaw dropping. Now that the ninja had removed his mask, everyone could see what his face looked like. His eyes still sparkled in the sunlight, winged with elegant black eyeliner, but his chin was pointly sharped, and his nose was strong but long. He even had exceedingly thick black eyebrows. Nobody could see his hair, as he still wore the hood, but nobody would be surprised if it was short and matted. Regarding all this, it was clear that Beerus had made a mistake, and the ninja was pissed.

The ninja stood proud over the beaten-down and surprised god, yelling, “Honestly! I can’t believe that you are so rude! Do you honestly think that this,” he gestured towards his own body, “Looks like I woman?! Unbelievable, simply unbelievable!”

“Uh, well,” Goku scratched his head nervously, “I mean, you do have pretty wide hips for a man.”

“And your attire,” Vegeta grumbled, “Doesn’t really help either.”

“You even sounded like a woman!” Bulma jabbed a finger at the ninja, shouting, “Do you really think anyone would think otherwise?! You can’t get mad at Beerus for mistaking you for a girl, when you sounded exactly like one!” Meanwhile, Beerus simply stood up and stared at the ninja in silence.

“Ok, one,” the ninja held up fingers as he counted, “I have such wide hips and large legs because I perform at least two thousand squats, a thousand lunges, and about three thousand step-ups. I easily have the strongest legs on my planet, if not the galaxy or universe. Two, I am wearing this attire because it is easier to fight in. It’s less constraining, and I don’t have a bunch of unnecessary cloth in the way. And third,” he turned the mask around to show a microphone, “I’ve actually created a device to make the voice that you claim sounds like a woman. I thought it would intimidate others, but it looks like it didn’t do that.”

Goku asked, “Why are you here anyway? You said that you wanted to fight Saiyans?”

“Well, yes,” the ninja looked down sheepishly, “I heard that Saiyans were the strongest warriors in the galaxy, so I flew over here to see if I was strong enough to fight you. You see, I’ve been training myself for two decades, but I have no one to test my fighting skills. So, I came here.”

“Are you saying,” Vegeta said, “That the only reason why you destroyed an entire city and fight us was because you wanted to test your training?”

“Uh, yeah,” the ninja smiled awkwardly, showing that every one of his teeth was thick and pointed, “I figured if I didn’t do something to make myself seem like a threat, then no one was going to take me seriously.”

Vegeta started shouting, “No one’s taking you seriously no—“

Before Vegeta could finish, Goku slammed a hand on his mouth and asked, “Are you saying that you would like to train with us? We could do frequent spars to test your progress!”

“Wow, really? You’d do that?” The ninja clasped his hands together and smiled widely, “That would be amazing! Thank you so much, I’d be glad to accept your offer.” He looked behind him, and saw the demolished city. “That is, if no one’s still upset about the city.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell Whis to fix it.” Everyone spun around to see Beerus looking straight at the ninja, “In fact, I’ll even lend a hand in your training if you wish me to. I was honestly using barely any power to fight you, but I do admit that you are rather strong and have much potential. I also realize that I was extremely rude for mistaking your gender,” Beerus bowed low, “and I profusely apologize. I hope you will forgive me.”

The ninja squinted his eyes, then shrugged and replied, “Alright, but only because I would rather not hold any grudges while I’m here. Well, that and you had legitimate reasons for mistaking my identity. Sorry for beating you so hard.”

“Oh, no worries,” Beerus grinned. He walked over to the green ninja, and held out his hand saying, “Since we’re acquainted now, it would be wise to exchange names. My name is Lord Beerus, God of Destruction.”

“We don’t like casual touching on our planet,” the ninja said as he used a single finger to push Beerus’s hand away, “We only touch others if we’re very close to each other. But my name is Avocadi, Former Prince of the Planet Tryana.”

“I do apologize, I didn’t mean to offend you,” Beerus strained a smile, “But ‘Former Prince’?”

“Don’t ask, it’s a long story I would prefer not to tell.”

“Alright then, Avocadi,” Chi-Chi raised her arms, “Welcome to Earth! Try not to destroy any more cities while you’re here.” She glared at her husband, “And that goes for you too! And try not to spend so much time on training. You do still have a family to support, you know.” She glanced at Avocadi and noticed him picking at his hood. “Are you okay? Is your hood bothering you?”

“Oh, a little,” Avocadi tugged at the bottom, “It’s just really hot here. I’m starting to feel a little stuffy.”

Chi-Chi held out a hand, “I can take it for you!”

“Are you sure?” Avocadi twirled his fingers nervously, “I mean, I don’t want my hair to bother anyone.”

“Of course, it wouldn’t!” Bulma walked up to Avocadi and insisted, “Please, take off your hood! Your hair won’t be a problem at all!”

“Alright,” Avocadi smiled as he reached for his hood, “If you insist.”

Nobody, especially Beerus, was prepared for the sight that had happened. As Avocadi removed his hood, luscious locks of silky black hair flowed out of his hood, like a waterfall finally getting some fresh air. The green man whipped his hair to the side, and the black hair tumbled down to his ankles while waving back and forth. Beerus could have sworn that he saw sparkles radiating from Avocadi as the man ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it out of his face to reveal a third emerald eye. Come to think of it, Beerus couldn’t think at all. His mind went completely blank each time Avocadi’s hair waved gracefully. However, his mind was clear enough to notice that as soon as Bulma and Chi-Chi saw Avocadi’s hair, they lit a match to his hood and set it on fire. 

“Thank you for being hospitable,” Avocadi bowed and turned to Goku, “How long can I stay here to train?”

“As long as you need!” Goku gestured to Avocadi’s arms, “In fact, we’ll beef your arms up, so your arms can be as powerful as your legs! Here, I’ll show you some arm exercises right now!” Goku proceeded to drop to the ground and start doing push-ups, while Avocadi watched and Vegeta stood to the side with his arms crossed. Gohan walked with Videl back to their party, while Bulma and Chi-Chi ran off after them.

Whis came up from behind Beerus and said, “I’m surprised, my Lord.”

“What? Why?”

“I would have expected you to destroy him by now. After all, he didn’t really portray any respect towards you. If anything, he talked down to you.”

“Well, I was at fault first. I was the one that was rude to him. Trust me, I won’t give him the chance to be rude to me again.”

“Or,” Whis shot a sly smile, “Is it that this man is too pretty to destroy? That you would rather, say, get to know him before finally destroying him. Like you’ve done with your other concubines.”

“W-what?!” Beerus felt his cheeks flush slightly, “No, that’s not it at all! I…uh…well…. I just don’t feel like destroying anybody today.”

“It didn’t take that much effort to destroy—“

“I said I don’t feel like it! Besides, I sense that this man has much potential to be a great fighter. He might even surpass Goku and Vegeta.”

“Why do I get the feeling that when you say Avocadi has potential, you mean in a whole different department besides fighting? Say, something to do with love or pleasure? After all, he’s certainly an Avocado Beauty, am I right?”

“You know what, Whis? Shut up. You’re not funny at all. Plus, I don’t have those kinds of feelings for him, so just drop it.” Whis shrugged, and went to Satan City to repair it to its former glory. As Beerus watched Avocadi attempt push-ups with Goku cheering him on, he questioned his own judgement of Avocadi. Why didn’t he destroy him? Why was he being so understanding of Avocadi? Finally, Beerus concluded that it was because he wanted to give Avocadi a chance. At what, he had no idea.


End file.
